


Dark alleys

by TSihek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Oneshot, der mich in der vergangenen Nacht förmlich angesprungen ist. Er wollte getippt sein, auch wenn's halb drei Morgens war.<br/>Ohne Beta...wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark alleys

 

Dark alleys

 

0•0•0

Watson warf ärgerlich die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Er war sich sicher, dass Sherlock nicht zu Hause war.

Natürlich war er das nicht!

Dieser Mann… das war… das KONNTE nur Sherlock gewesen sein!

Ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Warum war er dieses Mal DIESEN Weg gegangen? Warum hatte er einen Blick in das Fenster DIESES Pubs werfen müssen?

Er wusste es nicht und eigentlich… eigentlich war es ja auch völlig egal.

Mürrisch, weil ihn der Anblick, der ihn so kalt überrascht hatte, mehr aufgewühlt hatte als er es sich eingestehen wollte oder konnte, stapfte er in die Küche. Eine Tasse Tee würde ihm nun gut tun.

0•0•0

Vier Tassen Tee später saß er noch immer grübelnd im Sessel und starrte vor sich auf den ausgeblichenen Teppich.  
Sicher, es war allein Sherlocks Sache und er hatte eigentlich ziemlich deutlich klar gestellt, dass er in diese Richtung tendierte. Aber ihn tatsächlich dabei zu sehen, wie er…

Seine Gedanken wurden vom Zufallen der Haustür und den schnellen, energischen Schritten Holmes unterbrochen, der die Treppe hinauflief. Wie so oft nahm er zwei Stufen auf einmal.  
Er sah nicht auf, als Holmes hereinkam, brummte nur ein „N’abend.“

Holmes stutzte kurz und runzelte andeutungsweise die Stirn. Nach einem langen Tag in der Klinik war Watson abends oft mürrisch und wortkarg, doch diesmal schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit.  
Er beschloss nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, waren seine Gedanken doch ganz wo anders.

„Guten Abend John. Ein herrlicher Abend, nicht wahr?“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten eilte er in die Küche und kramte in einer der Schubladen herum. So entging ihm auch der Gesichtsausdruck Watsons, den dieses Mal vermutlich sogar Anderson zu deuten gewusst hätte. Bevor Holmes ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, hatte sich Watson jedoch schon wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Sie sind ausnehmend guter Laune“, stellte er sachlich fest, mied aber den Blick des Detektivs. „Erfolg gehabt mit… irgendetwas?“

„In der Tat, John. In der Tat.“ Holmes drehte sich in seiner üblichen aufgekratzt-theatralischen Weise im Kreis. „Und es war noch nie so einfach gewesen, wie heute Abend, glauben Sie mir!“

„So?“  
Watson wollte eigentlich nicht mehr hören. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte! Warum wisperte dann trotzdem eine kleine Stimme in seinem Ohr und versuchte ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen?

Entschlossen stand er auf, bevor Holmes seinen Bericht über seinen Erfolg bei… was auch immer… beginnen konnte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich hatte einen harten Tag heute… bin müde. Gute Nacht.“

Ohne auf Holmes leicht verdutztes Gesicht oder dessen fehlende Antwort zu warten, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer.

0•0•0

Holmes streifte seinen Mantel ab, den auszuziehen er glatt vergessen hatte und setzte sich, ein wenig ratlos, in den Sessel aus dem John vor wenigen Augenblicken aufgestanden war.  
„Was hat das nun wieder zu bedeuten?“ Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, so dass die Hände eine lockere Pyramide formten und starrte dann blicklos darüber hinweg.

Dabei hatte der Abend so viel versprechend begonnen. Erst der Hinweis Judys, dass sich der Bruder des Opfers im Londoner Westend und dort im ein wenig abgetakelten Rosebud-Theater aufhielt. Dann das zufällige Treffen mit Lestrade, der für diesen Hinweis mehr als dankbar war und das ausnahmsweise auch einmal zeigte. Die Aussage dieses Bruders führte ihn anschließend in die Windham Road in eben jenen Pub in dem er schließlich den Mann fand, der für die Entführung verantwortlich war und das Versteck des Mädchens kannte.

Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich, nachdem er einige.. .nun… Tricks… benutzt hatte, hatte der Mann schließlich geplaudert. Er war nicht der Typ Mann, der regelmäßig Jugendliche entführte um zusammen mit dem Bruder des Opfers von den wohlhabenden Eltern Lösegeld zu fordern. Aber er war dennoch brillant unauffällig vorgegangen, so dass sich ein Puzzle ergeben hatte, das ihn, Holmes, zwei Tage lang beschäftigt hatte. Trotzdem war die Nummer ein wenig zu groß für den Täter gewesen und er war, wie Holmes richtig vermutet hatte, froh gewesen das Wissen mit jemandem zu teilen.

Es hatte Hintermänner gegeben. Drahtzieher, um die sich nun Lestrade mit seinen Männern kümmern konnte. Er hatte die Namen geliefert, die Drecksarbeit sollte ruhig der DI erledigen.

Gut, in dieser Zeit hatte er Watson ein wenig vernachlässigt… besser gesagt völlig ignoriert, wie sich Holmes eingestand. Aber es hatte nicht wirklich etwas für den Arzt zu tun gegeben, denn da war keine Leiche gewesen und er war sich sicher, dass es auch keine geben würde. Zudem hatte Watson Dienst gehabt. Er nahm diesen Job sehr ernst und mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn ihn Holmes so sehr mit einem Fall beschäftigte, dass seine Arbeit darunter litt. Also hatte er ihn dieses Mal nicht hinzugezogen.

Aber war das wirklich ein Grund für dessen seltsames Verhalten?

Holmes stand mit einem leisen Seufzen auf und bereitete sich eine Tasse Tee zu. Er war nicht hungrig, noch nicht. Bis jetzt arbeitete sein Geist noch auf Hochtouren und erst, wenn er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, würde er etwas zu essen brauchen. Bis dahin genügte Tee.

Mit dem dampfenden Becher in der Hand kehrte er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Watson war unterdessen im Bad gewesen – Holmes hatte das Rauschen der Dusche eher unterbewusst registriert – und war wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Höchst ungewöhnlich.

Holmes starrte minutenlang auf die Treppe, die nach oben führte. Doch die Stufen gaben keine Antwort, die ihm weitergeholfen hätte.  
Stattdessen knurrte sein Magen mehr als vernehmlich und eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf.

Entschlossen leerte er seine Tasse und stellte sie auf einem von Watsons Büchern ab, das aufgeschlagen auf dessen Schreibtisch lag. Dann schlüpfte er in seinen Mantel und verließ das Haus.

0•0•0

Watson hörte die Wohnungstür zufallen und war schneller aus dem Bett, als Holmes brauchte um die Haustür zu öffnen. Es war dunkel in seinem Zimmer, so dass er durch die Gardine hinuntersehen konnte ohne sich zu verraten.

Richtig, dort ging Holmes. Mit langen, zielstrebigen Schritten strebte er in die Richtung jenes Pubs, in dem er, Watson, ihn vorhin erst gesehen hatte. Zu einem erneuten Stelldichein?

Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, weigerte sich Watson einen Moment lang, seinem Impuls zu folgen.  
Er wusste, er war eifersüchtig, konnte aber nicht einmal sagen weshalb.

Holmes hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keine Beziehung wollte. Egal zu wem. Auch er wollte eigentlich keine… von Sarah einmal abgesehen. Aber das war eigentlich keine Beziehung… eher… Freundschaft? Watson wusste nicht so recht, wie er es betiteln sollte. Sicher, da war auch sexuelle Anziehung mit im Spiel. Aber mehr als das genoss er es in Sarahs Nähe einfach einen ruhigen Abend zu verbringen. Ohne Lestrade. Ohne Leichen. Ohne Blut. Ohne einen viel zu arroganten, pompösen und herrischen selbsternannten Consultant Detective.

Warum waren er und Sarah dann nicht längst im Bett gelandet?

Die kleine, bohrende Frage rumorte in seinem Kopf, während er sich in fliegender Hast anzog und nur wenige Augenblicke nach Holmes das Haus verließ.

0•0•0

Er folgte ihm. Gut.  
Holmes wartete, bis sich Watson sicher wähnte und in der Zwischenzeit vermutlich alles darum gegeben hätte zu erfahren, wohin es eigentlich ging.

Holmes war, Watson immer dicht auf den Fersen – oh, dieser machte seine Sache gut! Das musste er ihm lassen – mehr oder weniger ziellos durch die Straßen gelaufen.  
Nun stand er auf einer der zahlreichen Brücken, die die Themse überquerten, und starrte in das trübe, langsam fließende Wasser.

Damit wäre zumindest der Punkt bewiesen, dass Watson sich für ihn interessierte und wissen wollte, wohin er so spät abends noch ging. Über das Warum hatte Holmes jedoch nur eine vage Vermutung.

Nachdenklich drehte er sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer. Sein Blick huschte, mit leicht in eine andere Richtung gedrehtem Kopf, zu der dunklen Nische am Ende der Brücke, in der sich Watson verborgen hatte. Ein sich bewegender Schatten sagte Holmes, dass dieser nach wie vor dort ausharrte. Gut.

Der Pub war ganz in der Nähe des Krankenhauses gewesen, in dem Watson arbeitete und wenn Holmes sich nicht sehr täuschte – was nie vorkam – hatte dieser zu der Zeit seinen Dienst beendet, in der er, Holmes, in jenem Pub gewesen war.

Was, wenn er ihn gesehen hatte?  
Und wenn er ihn gesehen hatte, an welchem Punkt seines etwas ungewöhnlichen Verhörs war das gewesen?

Holmes unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Wenn das der Grund für Watsons schlechte Laune war…

Entschlossen stieß er sich vom Geländer ab und ging geradewegs auf die Nische zu, in der sich Watson noch immer verbarg. Kurz davor schwenkte er jedoch nach links und bog in eine Straße ein, die ihn in eine weniger bevölkerte Gegend bringen würde.

Wieder folgte Watson ihm.  
Gut.  
Sehr gut.

Holmes beschleunigte seinen Schritt ein wenig, er musste ein wenig Distanz zwischen sich und Watson bringen. Dann, als er sicher war, dass Watson nicht länger wenige Meter hinter ihm war, huschte er in eine dunkle Seitengasse.

Dort wartete er auf Watson.

0•0•0

Watson unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, als er plötzlich am Arm gepackt und in eine dunkle Gasse gezerrt wurde.  
Eine Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund, während ein sehniger Arm ihn kraftvoll festhielt.  
Zunächst blieb er ruhig, mimte nach dem ersten Schreck den Unbedarften, um sich dann mit einigen Tritten und schnellen Drehungen aus dem Griff zu winden. Während seiner Ausbildung zum Armeearzt antrainiert und glücklicherweise nie im Krieg gebraucht, kamen ihm seine Nahkampftechniken nun zu Gute. Er war nicht sonderlich gut darin, doch es reichte, um seinen Angreifer zu überrumpeln und sich loszureißen.

Er hatte jedoch nicht mit der katzenhaften Gewandtheit des Mannes gerechnet.

Bevor er es sich versah, presste ihn der Mann mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand und hielt ihn dort, die Hände über dem Kopf fixiert, mit seinem Körper fest. Wütend wehrte sich Watson erneut. Er konnte sein Gegenüber in der stockdunklen Gasse nicht erkennen. Der andere war größer als er und schlanker, aber deshalb nicht weniger kräftig.  
Es gelang ihm trotzdem erneut sich loszureißen und ein gezielter Tritt in die Körpermitte des anderen half ihm dabei.

Der Mann sackte mit einem Ächzen in die Knie.

Es war eine Stimme, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
Watson, drauf und dran aus der Gasse zu rennen, stoppte abrupt und drehte sich ungläubig um. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen ein wenig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er erkannte eine schlanke, in einen wohlbekannten Mantel gehüllte Gestalt, die keuchend auf dem Boden kniete.

Verdattert ging er näher heran. „Sherlock? Sind Sie das? Was zum…?“

„Verdammt John! Was SOLL das!“, keuchte dieser und sog schmerzhaft die Luft ein, bevor er sich langsam aufrappelte.

„Das frage ich Sie! Sie haben mir schließlich in dieser gottverlassenen Gasse aufgelauert!“, fauchte Watson zurück.

„In die Sie mich verfolgt haben, ja.“ Holmes dachte nicht daran klein beizugeben. Im gleichen Maße wie der Schmerz langsam nachließ, wuchs sein Zorn.

Mit einer Kraft, die Watson ihm in diesem Moment nicht zugetraut hätte, packte er diesen und drückte ihn erneut gegen die Wand. „Warum folgen Sie mir mitten in der Nacht?“

„Warum nicht?“ Auch Watson wurde nun wütend. Die Bitterkeit, die ihn seit dem Abend nicht verlassen hatte, gärte in ihm.

„Es ist mein verdammtes Recht, das Haus zu verlassen wann ich will und hinzugehen wohin ich will!“, zischte Holmes.  
„Warum also sind Sie mir gefolgt?“

„Weil ich wissen wollte, ob Sie…“ Watson presste den Mund zusammen und bereute seine wütenden Worte sofort. Er hatte das Aufblitzen in Holmes Augen gesehen.

„Ob ich was?“ Holmes Stimme klang gefährlich weich.

Watson drehte den Kopf zur Seite und vermied es dem Blick der hellgrauen Augen zu begegnen. Seine Wut, sein Unmut verpufften. Er lockerte bewusst die angespannten Muskeln seines Körpers, sicher, dass Holmes es merken und richtig deuten würde.

Holmes registrierte es, doch er war noch nicht so weit, Watson vom Haken zu lassen.

Erst Mycroft, dann Lestrade und jetzt Watson! Gab es denn niemanden, der ihn nicht ständig überwachte?  
Er stieß Watson wütend erneute gegen die Wand und dessen Kopf schlug hörbar dagegen.  
„Ist es denn nicht möglich, dass ich EINMAL meine eigenen Wege gehen kann, ohne dass mir jemand folgt? Ich habe verdammt noch mal ein Recht darauf!“, fauchte Holmes dicht an Watsons Gesicht.

Dieser atmete tief durch um den Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf zu besänftigen. Morgen würde er dort eine Beule haben. Egal.  
„Ich bin Ihnen nicht deshalb… gefolgt.“

„Ach nein?“, Sherlocks Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Weswegen dann?“

„Ich…. Ich weiß es nicht!“ Watson spürte wie Hilflosigkeit in ihm empor wallte. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.  
„Ich dachte nur… in den letzten Tagen… Sie waren ständig allein unterwegs und heute habe ich Sie gesehen, in dem Pub…. Und...“

Holmes starrte ihn einen Moment lang fast verdattert an. Dann dämmerte ihm, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen genau richtig gelegen hatte. Dennoch… egal welche Schlüsse Watson aus dem gezogen hatte, was er gesehen hatte, er hatte ein Recht darauf zu tun was er wollte und mit wem er wollte! Selbst wenn es ein Verdächtiger war und seine Handlungen allein dem Zweck dienten, an eine Aussage zu gelangen.

„Sie haben mich gesehen. Und?“

„Und was? Sie sagten, Sie wären nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert… mit niemandem. Was war das dann bitte schön?“

Watson musste eifersüchtiger sein, als er, Holmes, vermutet hatte! Dennoch hatte er kein Recht ihm vorzuschreiben, was er tat! Erneut entstand heiße Wut in ihm.  
„Das“, fauchte er dicht an Watsons Gesicht, „war ein Verdächtiger, den ich mit meinen Handlungen zu einer Aussage gebracht hatte, Sie Idiot!“

Damit ließ er Watson los und stürmte mit wehendem Mantel davon.

0•0•0

Als Watson in die Baker Street 221B zurückkehrte brannte dort kein Licht.  
Leise, um Holmes nicht zu wecken sollte dieser im Haus sein, betrat er die Wohnung. Das Wohnzimmer lag fast völlig im Dunklen. Nur hin und wieder huschte der Lichtschein vorbeifahrender Autos in den Raum hinein.  
Watson war schon fast zur Treppe, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte, gelangt, als er sich der schlanken Gestalt bewusst wurde.  
Holmes.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „Es… tut mir leid“, murmelte er in die Stille hinein.

Er bekam keine Antwort, so dass er sich wieder der Treppe zuwandte. Zwischen der vierten und fünften Stufe hörte er leises Ausatmen, das auch ein Seufzen hätte sein können.

„Schon gut, John.“

Watson verharrte reglos. Holmes hatte müde geklungen, irgendwie erschöpft. Resigniert? In dieser Stimme lag Nichts von der sonst üblichen Arroganz.  
Langsam kehrte Watson um und ging die Stufen wieder hinunter. Neben Holmes blieb er stehen und schaute auf den Mann hinab, der mit geschlossenen Augen und aneinander gelegten Händen im Sessel mehr lag als saß.

„Es war eine Entführung. Ein Teenager. Es wurde ein hohes Lösegeld gefordert und bezahlt, doch das Mädchen tauchte nicht auf. Lestrade informierte mich und ich konnte das Versteck des Mädchens nach zwei Tagen herausbekommen. Aus eben diesem Mann. Indem ich ihn quasi in aller Öffentlichkeit verführte und ihm in diesem Pub einen runterholte.“  
Holmes Stimme zerschnitt den Raum.  
Kalt, scharf und bitter.

„Das Mädchen ist übrigens unversehrt wieder bei seinen Eltern.“ Nun wieder hörbar erschöpft, öffnete Holmes die Augen und fixierte Watson mit einem stechenden Blick. „Sind Sie nun zufrieden?“

„Nein.“  
Nun kannte er zwar die Hintergründe, doch Holmes Gesicht… dort im Pub… als der Fremde auch Holmes berührte hatte… ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn. Zusammen mit der Wut und Gereiztheit des Anderen ergab sich ein Bild, das Watson mehr beunruhigte, als es ihm lieb war.

Lust.  
Pure Lust war in den hageren Zügen so deutlich sichtbar gewesen, als hätte Holmes es in die Welt hinausgeschrieen.  
Lust und Verzweiflung.

„Warum Sherlock? Warum… so?“

Holmes schwieg lange. Die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, die Hände nun in die Hosentaschen gerammt und dort zu Fäusten geballt, starrte er stumm an Watson vorbei.

Langsam ging Watson neben ihm in die Knie, brachte sein Gesicht damit auf Augenhöhe Holmes. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Der sporadische Lichtschimmer von der Straße warf nur hin und wieder eine schmale Sichel Helligkeit auf die hageren, scharfen Züge, die nun noch härter wirkten.  
„Warum so? In aller Öffentlichkeit? Und warum ein Fremder?“

Holmes stieß explosionsartig die Luft aus und sprang auf. „Warum? Warum NICHT, verdammt noch mal!“

Gegen seinen Willen zitternd blieb er am Kaminsims stehen. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Warm, fest. Sicher. Unwillig drehte er den Oberkörper, so dass sie abrutschte.

Watson ließ sich nicht beirren, begann er doch zu ahnen, was in diesem Mann vor sich ging. Mit Güte, oder Geduld würde er nichts aus ihm heraus bringen. Auch nicht mit Druck oder Sarkasmus. Dagegen war Holmes, dank Mycroft, längst immun.

„Jede Gelegenheit, die sich bietet beim Schopf packen? Ist es das, Sherlock? Der Freak, der Sonderling… weil ihn sonst keiner will?“ Klar und kalt sprach er aus, was er als die Wahrheit erkannt hatte.

Watson spürte, wie Holmes sich versteifte. Er hatte den Punkt getroffen.

Minutenlang geschah nichts, nur das gepresste Atmen Holmes war zu hören. Dann sackte er langsam einfach in die Knie, ganz so, als ob ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen konnten.  
Watson hatte fast damit gerechnet – wie er eigentlich mit allem gerechnet hatte – und fing ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf. Erst als Holmes sicher auf dem Boden saß, ließ er ihn los.

Das jedoch ließ Holmes nicht zu. Er packte Watson mit einer Hand im Genick und starrte ihn an. Ein ganzes Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen wurde in seiner Mine sichtbar und Watson machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe sie zu deuten.

Er rechnete mit dem aggressiv fordernden Kuss, ebenso wie mit dem festen Griff an sein Geschlecht. Er war nicht erregt, noch nicht, doch die Situation war nicht ganz spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen. Holmes spürte das.

Ohne darauf zu achten ob seine Aktionen willkommen waren oder nicht, drängte Holmes Watson zurück, bis dieser auf dem Rücken lag. Noch immer küsste er ihn.  
Hungrig, wütend und beherrschend.

Watson ließ ihn gewähren. Holmes war kein gewalttätiger Mensch. Er löste seine Probleme mit dem Verstand und dieser würde auch hier wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. So blieb er schlicht passiv und wartete ab.

Holmes konnte küssen… verdammt gut sogar.

Und er tat es. Watson spürte die Hitze, die durch seinen Körper glitt wie flüssiges Metall und sich in seinem Geschlecht sammelte. Er wusste, dass er mehr wollte. Doch nicht auf diese Weise.  
Entschlossen packte er Holmes bei den Schultern und schob ihn zurück.

Holmes ließ es geschehen. Mit gesenktem Kopf, Watsons Blick meidend, schlang er die Arme um die Knie und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

Watson stand auf und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Komm!“

Der Kopf mit den dunklen Locken ruckte hoch, den Blick voller Überraschung und Zweifel.  
Watson bot ihm noch einmal die Hand. „Komm“, wiederholte er.

Langsam stand Holmes auf und ergriff sie.

0•0•0

Gott, es war gut gewesen, verdammt gut!  
Holmes wusste genau was er wollte und er nahm es sich, doch ohne Gewalt oder Zwang und ohne dabei sein Gegenüber zu ignorieren.

Nun lag er neben Watson und während sich ihr Atem und Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigten, starrte jeder einfach nur vor sich hin.  
„Ich hatte Recht, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Watson schließlich in die Stille hinein. Er spürte, wie sich Holmes neben ihm kurz versteifte, dann aber tief durchatmete und sich ihm zugewandt auf die Seite drehte.

„Ja.“

Watson drehte den Kopf und strich mit einer Hand sanft über Holmes Wange, ließ die Finger dann an der schlanken Gestalt entlang gleiten, bis sie auf der Hüfte zur Ruhe kamen. Holmes Haut war so hell, dass sie sogar in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers wie Elfenbein schimmerte.

Holmes schloss langsam die Augen, genoss sichtlich die Berührung, dann atmete er tief ein. „Es ist verdammt schwer jemanden zu finden, der sich mit mir einlässt… Freak der ich bin.“

Sarkasmus und Selbstironie färbten die Stimme bitter. Watson beugte sich vor und strich mit seinen Lippen über Holmes Schläfe. „Und noch dazu jemanden, der dir geistig folgen kann, nicht wahr?“, neckte er leise.

Er wusste nicht, was Holmes erlebt hatte, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte sich und seine Sexualität in diesem Licht zu sehen und er bezweifelte, dass er es jemals erfahren würde. Es war auch nicht mehr länger wichtig.

Plötzlich lehnte sich Holmes zurück, unterbrach damit die zärtlichen Liebkosungen. Seine hellgrauen Augen fixierten Watson. „Bist du es?“

„Was?“ Watson schmunzelte. Die für Holmes so typische Neugierde war wieder zurückgekehrt. War damit die selbstzerstörerische Stimmung gebrochen? Er hoffte es.

„Schwul.“

„Ehrlich?“ Watson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es gab da die eine oder andere Begegnung während meiner Militärzeit, ein Wunsch, ein Gedanke. Auch mal hastige Berührungen in einer dunklen Nische. Ich habe mir nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht und… spielt es denn eine Rolle?“

Holmes musterte ihn noch einen Moment lang, ließ dann den Kopf wieder auf den angewinkelten Arm sinken. Sein anderer Arm legte sich schwer auf Watsons Hüfte und er zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „Nein, ich glaube nicht.“

0•0•0•0•0•0


End file.
